


Stupid Thought, Stupid You

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Random & Short, Randomness, Suggestive Theme at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: Lately, Shirabu felt like Kawanishi was acting… weird.
Weird, as in, he kept on staring at Shirabu with that kind of frown, arms crossed in front of his chest, and looked like he was in a deep dilemma. Yet, when Shirabu confronted him, all he said was, “Nothing important.”
Then he repeated it again, again, and again. For three days straight.
Shirabu had had it enough.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited, so there will be grammar mistakes playing hide and seek. 
> 
> I own nothing but this fic.

Lately, Shirabu felt like Kawanishi was acting… weird.

 

Weird, as in, he kept on staring at Shirabu with that kind of frown, arms crossed in front of his chest, and looked like he was in a deep dilemma. Yet, when Shirabu confronted him, all he said was, “Nothing important.”

 

Then he repeated it again, again, and again. For three days straight.

 

Even Goshiki noticed. That Goshiki Tsutomu, mind you, their first year ace-wannabe, who was clueless as hell when it came to things outside volleyball. And when Goshiki noticed, Shirabu knew he was not imagining things.

 

**.**

 

“I told you it’s nothing!”

 

“Liar, liar, pants on fire!”

 

“What are you, five years old?”

 

“What are you, a pervert weirdo?”

 

Listening to your teammates arguing at practices was not unusual for Tendou. Shirabu and Semi had done it more than often to people’s liking, and when Tendou heard the arguing voice from the gym he was heading to, the redhead was ready to tease Semi and Shirabu. Just like usual.

 

However, he was not prepared when he realized the other voice was not Semi’s.

 

“...seriously? Kenjirou-kun and Taichi-kun arguing? Seriously?”

 

Tendou was not alone. The other thought the same way; Semi himself was beyond stunned when he saw the sight of those two bickering.

 

Shirabu and Kawanishi. The two second years in their team, also known as the peaceful snarky duo, argued like couple in the brink of divorce.

 

What day was it today?

 

“Fuck it, Taichi! You think I am that stupid to not realize those weird stares?!”

 

Kawanishi gritted his teeth. He looked like a volcano ready to erupt, for once. Yamagata quickly fished out his phone, ready to record everything from the other side of gym. “It’s nothing—“

 

“Quit lying to me!” Shirabu grabbed the front side of Kawanishi’s shirt, forcing him to bend down and looked Shirabu straight in the eyes. “Did I make you angry somehow? What have I done wrong? Why are you avoiding me these days? Just tell me, will you!” Now he was shouting. On top of his lungs. Goshiki unconsciously hid himself behind Ohira’s back, trembling in fear.

 

Somehow, nobody was surprised when Kawanishi surrendered.

 

Shirabu calmed down as Kawanishi closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before putting his hands on Shirabu’s shoulders. “Taichi?” he whispered softly, anger vanished as if it was never there. He did nothing too when Kawanishi erased the distance between their face, his nose and forehead touching Shirabu’s own.

 

Kawanishi looked… guilty?

 

“Taichi, you okay there?”

 

A reluctant nod.

 

“Can we talk about it now?”

 

Another deep breath. Shirabu loosened his grip on Kawanishi’s shirt. The setter had braced himself to hear the mistakes he made from Kawanishi’s perspective. He had not, however, prepared himself to hear Kawanishi saying, “I just—I just can’t stop thinking that you look a lot like walking chocolate ice cream damnit—“

 

_What the heck._

 

Tendou was the first one to laugh—as usual. He laughed loudly until his stomach ached. He wheezed, fell to his knees, and was trembling from amusement. “Oh my god—“ He hiccupped, “—Kawanishi actually thinks of Shirabu that way.” Another hiccup. He turned to Yamagata, finding the libero grinning ear to ear with phone camera still in recording mode. “Hayato-kun, you’ve recorded it clearly, right? Please tell me you do! We need to share this golden treasure to that setter group chat or whatever Oikawa had made!”

 

At that, Shirabu popped a vein. He released himself from Kawanishi (who looked guilty as hell, now crouching on the spot with face fully covered), walked toward the volley ball Kawanishi dropped, picked it up, and—

 

“GYAAAH!”

 

Ushijima, who had seen everything since beginning till the end, shook his head wordlessly.

 

If only they could make Shirabu spike in that accuracy in real match…

 

**.**

**.**

**[end]**

* * *

 

**[extra]**

**.**

**.**

 

Shirabu stared at the still crouching Kawanishi in disbelieve. “Seriously? Walking chocolate ice cream?”

 

“I know it’s lame, now shut up, damn it.”

 

Shirabu crouched in front of Kawanishi, who was still covering his face with his hands. He gently pulled those hands away, cupping Kawanishi’s cheek so that their eyes could meet. Kawanishi was sulking, Shirabu realized. “What a big baby,” he teased, in which Kawanishi averted his gaze as an answer. “Why an ice cream, though?”

 

There was a short pause. Kawanishi himself looked confused. “An ice cream… because…” Another pause, this time longer than the previous. “…because you’re actually a sweet and soft under that cold façade? Not to mention your trademark resting bitch face…”

 

Without any doubt, Shirabu smacked his forehead against Kawanishi’s. Hard.

 

Kawanishi groaned in pain. Shirabu was very offended. “You know what, I was actually touched when I hear that stupid answer of yours. Almost melted, no pun intended, until you mentioned that thing…”

 

“What, do you want me to honestly say ‘I want to lick you’ instead?!”

 

“What the f—YAMAGATA-SAN DON’T RECORD THIS—!!”

 

**.**

**.**

**[ _really end now_ ]**

**Author's Note:**

> (sorry it's super lame)


End file.
